Dear Diary
by doublederp
Summary: Traducción. Alfred F. Jones no es gay. Solamente lean su diario y lo verán. AU, Alfred/Ivan, entre otros. Descontinuado debido a que la autora original borró los capítulos.


Notas: El fic no me pertenece, sino a **ai-08** que me dio permiso de traducirlo. Contiene varias expresiones en inglés que son típicas por esos lugares, así que algunos párrafos fueron modificados para mejor adecuación y en algunas partes tuve que tomar el papel de típica traducción hispana censurada. No a propósito, simplemente para que la tradu hiciera coherencia :3

Link original: Fanfiction . net / s / 5663724 / 1 / Dear_Diary

**Dear Diary**

**1**

**9 de Enero**

Matt está tardando demasiado. Se supone que fue a la biblioteca hace dos horas ¿Cuánto piensa tardarse? Estoy sospechando en que oculta algo. Como una novia. Lo cual sería completamente injusto.

¿Cómo es que el gran nerd de mi hermano conseguiría una novia primero que yo? Arthur dice que es porque Mathew es más hombre y no tiene un diario, por lo que le dije que mejor se callara o le diría a Francis que él fue quien le dijo a todo mundo que Francis tenía Clamidia... lo que más bien vendría siendo un favor al mundo.

Aunque en realidad no estoy seguro si tiene Clamidia.

Como sea, a Arthur aparentemente le dio igual, así que le dije que era un cretino.

_Más tarde._

Tenía razón. Matt tiene novia.

Además de eso, tiene un chupete del tamaño de la mitad de mi puño en su cuello. Lo que está bien y todo, pero cuando le pregunté sobre ello, se puso completamente nervioso y se encerró en su cuarto. ¿Por qué demonios hizo eso? Tendré que exigir una respuesta después, pero ahora es tiempo de comprar hamburguesas y no quiero hacer fila.

_Más tarde._

Matt no bajó a cenar al igual que Arthur (ñoños), así que comí con mi equipo de básquet. Todo iba bien hasta que Braginski se sentó a mi lado, y él me pone los nervios de punta ya que siempre está sonriendo y diciendo cosas raras. Y juro por dios que lo vi echándole vodka a su powerade. Si él no fuese tan buen jugador de básquetbol (y tan jodidamente raro) le daría lo que se merece.

Ah, maldición. Toca entrenar en la mañana. Supongo que tendré que cancelar la noche de Halo[1]. Pateare el trasero de Kiku después.

**10 de Enero**

Retiro lo dicho. Voy a matar a Braginski. El idiota me golpeó la cara con la pelota durante el entrenamiento y me la rompió. La nariz, claro.

Ahora no podré jugar durante las próximas dos semanas ¿y el entrenador se enojó _conmigo_ y no con él? Ni siquiera se disculpó. En realidad, ni siquiera pareció que se diese cuenta de haberlo hecho a pesar de que mi sangre estaba por toda la cancha. Haré que Arthur le tire un maleficio y después le romperé sus rotulas con mi genialosidad.

No puedo jugar y hablo como si tuviera una maldita cosa estancada.

Esto es guerra.

_Más tarde._

Arthur dice que no le tirará ningún maleficio a menos que le pague veinte dólares. Le dije que como mi mejor amigo tenía la obligación de defender mi honor y me respondió diciendo que estaría más feliz defendiendo mi honor si yo le pagara la gasolina. Ja. Sueña.

_Más tarde._

Creo que reprobé el examen de Economía. Pediré ayuda a Mattie con el extraordinario. Por ayuda, me refiero a que realmente tiene que hacerlo.

_Minutos después_

Fui a tocar la puerta de Matthew y como no obtuve respuesta le envié un mensaje de texto. ¿Y saben lo que me dijo? Me dijo que estaba ocupado y no lo esperara, lo que lo hace sospechoso.

_Más tarde._

Juro por dios que el equipo de soccer está lleno de _freaks_. Antonio está locamente enamorado de su compañero psicópata Lovino, y el hermano de este, Feliciano, tiene un romance con el nuevo guardia de seguridad quien es, pues, bastante extraño pero siempre se hace de la vista gorda cuando jugamos beer pong [2], así que supongo que no importa.

Matt aun no regresa y es como la 1 AM. Está en varios problemas.

**11 de Enero.**

QUÉ MIERDA.

En serio. Qué. Mierda. Fue tan extraño, QUE NO SÉ LO QUÉ PASÓ.

Pues, Arthur y yo fuimos a clases de inglés en la mañana como siempre lo hacemos y después fuimos a la cafetería a desayunar. Estábamos ahí en nuestros propios asuntos y comiendo del aparente cereal caducado y huevos de goma, hasta que Ivan se nos acercó y nos preguntó si podía comer con nosotros. Arthur me miró y negó con la cabeza, y entonces miré a Braginski e hice lo mismo ¿y saben lo que el maldito hizo? ¡Le valió y se sentó!

"Bonito clima, da?" dijo siendo todo un idiota con su estúpido acento y estúpida pequeña charla, y en realidad quise golpearlo en la cara y ver si eso le gustaba, sin embargo, iniciar una pelea en la cafetería no hubiese sido una buena idea así que no le dije nada y recé porque se fuera si aparentaba que no estaba ahí.

En vez de eso, siguió hablando. "He estado notando que piensas que de cierta manera tu nariz está rota por mi culpa,"

"¿_De cierta manera_?" Pregunté "¡Lo hiciste a propósito!"

"Parecías ser bueno en el básquet. Si hubieras estado prestando atención podrías haberla atrapado fácilmente."

Eso fue lo que me dijo. En realidad tuvo las agallas para venir a sentarse conmigo y Artie y decirme que todo fue por mi maldita culpa y, para acabarla, también ofenderme. Bueno, no tenía por qué aguantarlo, por lo que jalé a Arthur y nos largamos.

_Más tarde._

Me muero de hambre. Debí traer mi desayuno conmigo. Arthur me ofreció de sus asesinas galletas caseras, pero prefiero tener hambre que morir.

Dentro de un minuto tendré que salir. Francis dijo que me ayudaría a estudiar para mi examen de francés, excepto que Arthur me dijo que estaba prohibido 'fraternizar' con el enemigo así que para mantener la paz lo haré en secreto.

A pesar de que si alguien te dice que tienes cejas grandes, la verdad no lo veo como algo para considerarlo tu enemigo, pero como sea.

_Más tarde._

Algo extraño pasó. Fui al cuarto de Francis, y Matt estaba ahí. Ni siquiera sabía que Matt tenía amigos. Huh.

**12 de Enero.**

Pasé mi examen de francés. Todavía sigo de malhumor. Hay un gran juego en la noche y, por supuesto, Braginski jugará. No quiero hablar de ello.

_Más tarde._

Ganamos 95-70. Aun así, no quiero hablar de ello.

_Más tarde._

¿Cómo sabe Braginski dónde vivo? ¿_Cómo_ sabe dónde vivo? Y lo más importante, _¿por qué está en nuestro dormitorio? _Si Arthur cree que voy a salir, está loco. No voy a hablarle a ese psicópata Ruso hasta que vea la forma de vengarme de él por arruinar mi bello rostro y mi temporada de básquet.

_Más tarde._

Abjbsac fdefcv,quémierda. Ni siquiera puedo…. ¿qué? ¿qué fue lo que…?

_Más tarde._

No, en serio. ¿Realmente pasó eso? Le pregunté a Arthur y me dijo que sí.

No puedo… no puedo lidiar con esto ahora.

**13 de Enero.**

Lo de ayer en la noche fue espeluznante.

Me rehusé a salir de mi habitación, pero Braginski se negaba a irse hasta que yo saliera. Pasó media hora en lo que finalmente me rendí y fui a ver lo que quería.

¿Y saben lo que hizo?

Él estaba sentado ahí en _nuestro_ cómodo sofá, cambiando de canales al televisor como si el lugar fuera suyo.

"Buen juego el de hoy, da?" preguntó.

"No sabría decirte," respondí observándolo desde la puerta. De ninguna manera iba a acercarme más.

"Jugué bastante bien," continuó (¿Qué presumido?)

"Si tú lo dices,"

Y aquí fue cuando lo dijo. Volteó a verme con su pavorosa sonrisa, y dijo:

"Mañana en la noche iremos al cine."

Qué mierda. Hasta cree. Voy a cambiar su vodka por cianuro.

_Más tarde._

Arthur dijo que es imposible conseguir cianuro, por lo que tendré que ir por la opción de decirle que no.

_Más tarde._

Le conté a Matt sobre lo que pasó con Braginski _e incluso_ me preguntó si saldría con él. Le pregunté si estaba loco y él quería saber si no saldría con Braginski por ser hombre. Respondí que no, sino más bien porque es sólo un raro amante del vodka con una cara que me daban ganas de golpear.

Y UN hombre.

Por alguna razón, aquello puso a Matt bastante triste.

Entonces le pregunté por su novia y él solamente murmuró algo sobre un juego de hockey en la tv y se fue.

Excepto que hoy _no hay_ juego de hockey. Lo chequé.

_Más tarde._

Encontré una extraña lista en el cuaderno de inglés de Arthur. Se llamaba "Razones de por qué Francis es un hada."

O sea, sé que Arthur cree en todas esas cosas raras, pero al ver esto ahora, ya no tiene derecho a burlarse de mí por creer en los UFOs

Y también es buen material para chantajes.

_Más tarde_

Acabo de hacer explotar a muchas gallinas zombies y ha sido la mejor experiencia que he tenido en mi vida. Adoro los sábados.

_Más tarde._

Braginski está afuera de mi puerta. Kiku se lo permitió. Solamente está diciendo que es hora de nuestra cita. Odio los sábados.

* * *

[1] No tengo que decir que es el videojuego cierto 8D?

[2] Busqué una tradu de esto, pero no tienen una que se le aproxime. Salvo "peseta", pero es un término que solamente se utiliza en España, creo. Es un juego de cerveza.


End file.
